Defeating Tartarus
by cn.angel
Summary: Fairytail couldn't defeat Tartarus, and Fiore is thrown into peril. Natsu and Erza are imprisoned, and Master Makarov is MIA. Can two certain fairy tail Mages save Fiore? (Full summary inside) RATING MAY CHANGE


Fairytail couldn't defeat Tartarus, and Fiore is thrown into peril. With Natsu, Erza, and others imprisoned, Master Makarov MIA, and the magic council non existent, that leaves a broken Lucy, and a grieving Gray. They burry their sorrows and step up to the plate of leadership suddenly thrown at them. Together with Fairytail and the rest of the light guilds, can they find Master Makarov and rescue the imprisoned? And most importantly, when the time comes once again, this time, can they defeat Tartarus?

* * *

"Erza?" A voice called out into the night. The sound created a small echo, bouncing off building to building, mountain to mountain until it slowly faded out before completely vanishing. After that the only sound that seemed to be heard was faint sounds of small footsteps and the sound of the croaking night. Unobtrusive steps were made by the person who called out the redhead warriors name. The person was careful to barely make an audible sound, the only sound you were able to hear was the sound of dirt grinding against shoe.

"Erza?" The voice called out once again. However all that was given back was preternatural silence. The voice pulled their bruised, scarred arms up to their chest. The person shivered in the cold unfortunate night. The delicate rays of moonlight shone onto them, making them shiver once again on how beautiful such a disastrous night could be. Suddenly a abrupt movement caught the persons eye, a flash of red.

"Erza!" The voice called out, delight filling their voice, but quickly vanished as they turned around toward the Fairy tail mage. The sight they saw gut wrenching. Erza was taken into the arms of the demon Kyoka and quickly taken away back toward the Tartarus base of operations. They went to run after Titania, but double over in pain at the sudden movement, they're fractured hip finally giving in and breaking, leaving them useless against the kidnapping unfolding before them.

"Erza! I'm sorry Erza I can't…we'll get you I promise, you'll be out of there soon, I'm sorry, Erza!" The voice shouted toward the woman, but being unconscious, she didn't respond. Tears began to escape the persons eyes, tear streaks ran down their cheeks, reaching their jaw and dripping onto the dry dirt below the person. They remained in that position for hours, falling in and out of conciseness before a new voice called out.

"Lucy!" Gray Fullbuster rushed over to the girl collapsed on the ground. He fell on his knees at her side. He shook her trying to wake the girl, but she seemingly fell asleep. He checked her body, felt for any major wounds. Finding nothing too bad, Gray sighed in relief and picked up the girl bridal style. Her legs were draped over his left arm, his left hand holding her knees firmly. Her back was pressed against his right arm, his right hand wrapped around her right arm, securing her in place. Her head rested against his bruised shoulder, but he ignored the small amount of pain he received. The girls arms were loosely lying on her stomach.

Gray continued walking with the girl in his arms toward the rest of the Light guilds that were gathered here. Most were back, but some people were still missing. So Chelia had tried healing others, making them just well enough to go out looking for others, and Gray was one of the ones to get, somewhat healed. He kept walking for several minutes, his arms getting slightly tired, but he once again ignored the pain his body sent him and continued onwards. After 5 more minutes he had reached the rendezvous point.

"Gray!" The raven haired adult (adult, teen?) raised his head toward the voice that called out to him. He saw Lake, kneeling next to Jet, wrapping his arm with bandages. She murmured something to jet before standing up and jogging over to him.

"Are you ok? Is she ok?" She asked urgently. She brought her hand up to the girls sweaty forehead, the coolness of the night had disappeared as they approached the rendezvous point, being replaced with heat as they neared the fires nearby.

"I'm fine and so is she, well I think."

"You think?" The lavender haired girl asked. Taking out a wet cloth from a water bucket close to her. She motioned for Gray to set the girl down, and he did as he was told. Gray bent over carefully, gently releasing the girl from his arms and setting her down. Laki moved close to the girl, swiping away pieces of her blonde hair that stuck to her forehead. Laki then placed the cloth on the girls head.

"Well I found her on the floor," Gray shifted his position, he leaned on his back foot, relieving pressure off of his front one. "She was already asleep so I don't know if she has any broken bones or anything, but I know she doesn't have any outside wounds." Laki nodded her head.

"That's good." Laki noticed a cut on the girls upper back when removing the jacket the girl had on. "What's this?" She mumbled softly. She turned the girl on her side to further investigate the wound.

Immediately Lucy's breathing started to accelerate, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Her eyes tightened in her sleep, and a small moan escaped the blonde's lips.

"Huh?" Laki stated at the girl confusion and worry clouding her eyes. Gray dropped to his knees, staring at the celestial mage in worry.

"Laki, what's happening?" He asked frantically. Fear was quickly rising in his voice.

"I don't know, when I turned her to her side she started acting like this." Laki eyes widened at the possibility. She took the girl off her side and examined her ribs.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked curiously.

"I'm checking to see if she has any broken ribs, which she doesn't, Hmm," Laki looked even more confused, if she didn't have a broken rib why was she acting like this.

"What about a broken hip."

"Hmm?" Laki looked up at the Ice-make wizard.

"What about a broken hip? If her ribs on the side aren't broken it might be her hip then." He suggested. Laki eyes lit up, he could be right. She moved hey fingers to the girls hips, feeling for any breaks. When her fingers applied pressure on the center of her hip the girl cried out in pain.

"That's it, she has a broken hip."

"Where's Chelia? Can she come heal it?" Gray asked.

"She went out with others in search for any other injured members." She responded.

"How many are still missing?"

"A lot Mira, Sting and rogue, Minerva, Eve, Ren, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, Levy, and the Exceeds." Laki finished. Laki stood up, not being able to do much more to the girl. Lucy started to stir in her sleep.

"Erza…" The blonde whispered. The girl stopped stirring and settled. Before either gray or Lake could comment on what just happened the sound of moving dirt was brought to their ears. They turned and saw Sting and rogue staggering toward them, bruised and battered, caring a very hurt Mirajane.

"Sting Rogue, Mira!" Laki shouted. Gray and Laki raced toward the three bodies. Gray took Mira into his arms and laid her down next to Lucy. While Laki examined the two boys asking them if they were ok.

"Were fine, we had a pretty nasty battle with Mard Geer, but were ok, nothing broken, just our bodies and our pride bruised," Sting said with a sheepish grin.

"Speak for yourself Sting, my pride isn't brusied, it's just you," Rogue commented calmly, making the white dragon slayer pout.

"Your so cruel," Sting said, faking being hurt by his partners words. Lake just laughed at the two, before remembering Mira. She turned around and walked over to Mira. She knelt to one knee besides her and started looking and her cuts.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Rogue and I were walking back to the rendezvous point when we saw her laying on the ground, so we picked her up on our way back," Sting stated.

"Well she doesn't seem to have any serious injuries, but she might be out of it for awhile," Lake pointed out while examining the eldest Strauss.

"That's good I was so worried about her," A new voice emerged. They saw Elfman standing there, carrying a unconscious Wendy. Cana was standing behind him along with Gajeel and Levy, who was carrying Carla and Pantherlily in her arms.

"You guys are back, are you guys all right?"

"Were fine," Levy replied pointing to her and Cana and Elfman. "They however," pointing to Wendy and Gajeel, "are not."

"I'm fine," Gajeel grunted. Levy rolled her eyes at the man, knowing he was trying to play tuff, but he was actually in pain.

"Stop trying to be tough and except treatment!" Levy cried out. Gajeel mumbled something before trudging over to Laki, who already had bandages out.

Elfman had set Wendy down on the other side of Lucy. "So what happened to Lucy?" he questioned. He sat down near the fire that was burning near them. Gray shifted his head toward the man, catching his gaze for a brief moment before turning his head to the celestial mage.

"I found her on the ground, when we went looking for everyone. I hadn't seen her since before that thing from the underworld swallowed us up. That was the last time I saw her. By the way does anyone know how we got out?" Gray asked.

There were a series of head shakes.

"I know," commented a voice.

* * *

So when I began writing this I somehow forgot that the Tartarus battle took place on a cube with one of the only buildings being the Tartarus base, so forgive me. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar issues I might've overlooked. I also apologize for it being too short, but I'll try to come out with a new chapter next week. Until next time.


End file.
